Holders and toilet cleaning devices of the above-stated type for carrying out the above-stated method are known. Thanks to being fixed under a toilet bowl rim, they permit a relatively attractive arrangement of the holder in the toilet bowl rim zone and, with regard to their overall visual appearance, are superior to the likewise conventional holders which provide fixing by means of holder portion laid over the rim, as for example disclosed in CH 575 140 A5.
A holder of the initially stated type for fixing under the rim is disclosed, for example, in DE 1 953 658 or in WO 03/095753 A1. While these holders do indeed avoid the clip extending over the toilet rim which is unattractive and problematic with regard to cleaning the toilet, they exhibit the considerable disadvantage that both fitting and removal of these holders require the user to reach into the toilet bowl, which is undesirable for hygiene reasons.
Another disadvantage of these known holders is the fact that, for fitting and removal, a visible and holdable portion of the holder must be provided in order to allow it to be held by hand or with an auxiliary tool when it is being placed under the rim or removed from under the rim.
EP 0 773 330 A1 discloses a tablet dispenser which can be fixed over the rim of a toilet bowl with the assistance of a known, hook-shaped holder arm. The holder embodied in this manner can be detached from the fixing over the toilet bowl rim without reaching into the toilet bowl and, after use, flushed away down the toilet. For this purpose, the holder is formed from a readily compressible film material which is biodegradable.